1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method and a device for transmitting uplink control information.
2. Related Art
3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) LTE (long term evolution) which is improvement of UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) has been introduced as 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access) in a downlink, and uses SC-FDMA (Single Carrier-frequency division multiple access) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE adopts MIMO (multiple input multiple output) having maximum four antennas. Recently, a discussion of 3GPP LTE-A (LTE-Advanced) which is the evolution of the 3GPP LTE is in progress.
As disclosed in 3GPP TS 36.211 V10.4.0 (2011 December) “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical Channels and Modulation (Release 10)”, in LTE, physical channels may be divided into a PDSCH (Physical Downlink Shared Channel) and a PDCCH (Physical Downlink Control Channel) which are downlink channels, and a PUSCH (Physical Uplink Shared Channel) and a PUCCH (Physical Uplink Control Channel) which are uplink channels.
The uplink channels are used in transmission of various uplink control information such as HARQ (hybrid automatic repeat request) ACK/NACK, CS (Channel State Information), and SR (scheduling request).
Radio resources for the uplink channels are more limited than radio resources for the downlink channels, a transmission error of the uplink control information may degrade service quality, and as a result, the design of the uplink channels needs to consider the transmission error